Chance
by LaKintanoHime
Summary: Chance noun \ˈchan t s\ : something that happens unpredictably without discernible human intention or observable cause. Can a person's entire life change from one chance encounter? Bulma and Vegeta are about to find out just how much it can. B/V, AU.
1. The Wish

*AN: Ok guys, gals and those who have yet to make up their mind, another chapter. So I'm hoping that if you like it you'll encourage me to continue and update. And like most writers, I'm a desperate needy person so please for that love of (insert deity and and/or superstition) REVIEW!

New story! So I must admit I was inspired by Carly Rae Jepsen's "Call Me Maybe" song. This is NOT a song-fic. So hate the song, love the song, never heard of it, doesn't matter. The beat and the chorus stuck me with an idea. And this is what became of it. Hope you like it!

PS, this hasn't been Beta'd so all mistakes are mine and mine alone. This was written all night in one shot (got done around 8am my time). You have been warned -_- lol

Loves! LaKinta no Hime

Reviews are my addiction and people like you are my fixes! :)

I don't own DBZ, but this story and any pertaining characters and such are mine. Any questions?

* * *

** Chance**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Crickets chipped as bare feet softly walked through the dewy grass. The sun had yet to peek through the trees but birds were already awake, chirping at one another, their day already begun. The feet stopped walking, ending in front of an old well. The bricks soft with age and crumbling, leaving gaps that even when the sun was in the sky would barely penetrate the darkness of the well.

The feet belonged to a young woman in her pajamas. She ignored the soft breeze as it tugged at the blue hair that was pulled up into a hasty knot. She had her hands clutched to her chest, head thrown back and eyes closed with a look of fierce concentration on them. The breeze became a wind and stole the words she was mumbling away before they could even be heard. Opening her hair matching blue eyes, the girl kissed the item she was clutching her her hands and tossed into the well. Waiting a few seconds for the "_plink_" of the coin hitting the water that she knew never came, she turned and ran towards the only path out of the clearing.

The coin the girl had tossed continued falling. While it was falling, the words the girl had mumbled echoed with the coin as it fell. The wind had tried to take all the words away but a few had managed to make it into the well. As the coin fell with the words, they got louder.

_"Please... Please... I don't want to be so alone anymore... Please..."_

The coin hit the water at the bottom with a soft *_plunk_* and silence fell once more.

* * *

~OoO~

* * *

*_Bzzzzzzzzzz_* *_Bzzzzzzzzzz_* *_Bzzzzzzzzzz_* *_Bzzzzzzzzzz_* *_Bzzzzzzzzzz_* *_Bzzzzzzzzzz_*

A hand reached out blindly for her phone vibrating on the dresser. Eyes still closed the girl answered groggily, "Hello?"

"Bulma, darling! I have been trying to reach you all day. Why didn't you answer the phone?" A high pitched feminine voice chirped disapprovingly.

"Sorry Mom. I was sleeping. I didn't hea-"

"Sleeping!" Bulma's mom interrupted with a squeal. "It's so late in the day!"

Bulma squinted at the clock on her dresser. It read a quarter after five. Bulma sighed. "I didn't mean too. I was up late trying to finish my proj-"

"Young ladies shouldn't be sleeping the day away." Bulma winced at the shill tone of her mother's voice interrupting her again. "You need to get up. The end of the year carnival starts soon and you need to be there."

Bulma sighed and sat up. "Mom, I told you. I don't want to go. I'm not comfortable in going."

"I bought you a new dress," Bulma's mom continued as if Bulma hadn't even spoken. "It's hanging in your closet. Marci will help you with your makeup and hair. I know you're useless at it. Hmm?"Bulma's mother's voice faded as she turned away from the phone. "Oh no, it goes over there! Bulma darling, I have to go. I will see you shortly! Ta!"

*_CLICK_* The phone went silent, leaving a buzzing sound in Bulma's ear. She stared dejectedly at the phone while letting out a sigh. She was debating going back to sleep or going to her workshop when there was a knock at the door.

"Mademoiselle (1) Bulma, it'z Marci. Your mu'zer zent me to 'elp you dress. May I en'tar (2)?" a loud, perky, heavily french accented voice called out from behind Bulma's door.

Bulma groaned. 'It was going to be a long night,' she thought to herself. "Yes Marci. Come on in," she called back rolling out of bed.

The door swung open, revealing a middle-aged petite brunette in a maids uniform. "Bonsoir (3) Mlle (1) Bulma! We do not 'ave much time. So plaire, sha'wa quickly zo az we can get tu rheady az zoon az possible!"

Bulma crossed her room to the bathroom, where she quickly striped out of her dirty work uniform, leaving it where it fell. With a touch of a button, the shower came to life already set to the perfect temperature. Bulma sighed in relief as the warm water soothed her tired muscles. She had been up late working on a new project for her father's company.

"Ah! Regardez ce gâchis! Il ya un panier ici pour une dame raison jeunes! J'ai peut-être une bonne, mais vous n'avez pas à faire un gâchis pour moi d'avoir un emploi! J'ai assez à faire ici sans nettoyer après vous (4)!" Marci tutted in French as she flutterd around the room picking up Bulma's soiled clothes and putting them in the hamper. She pulled out a towel and placed it in the towel warmer then set about getting the vanity prepared for when Bulma was done showering.

"Je suis désolé Marci. Je ne veux pas être une telle douleur. Je vais reprendre la prochaine fois," Bulma replied back in flawless French, rinsing out the conditioner from her hair.

Marci paused and looked at the girl she had helped raise for the past 15 years. Marci had only been 24 herself when she first started working for the Briefs family. Starting out as a nursemaid for the 3 year old heiress, she was soon promoted to Mrs. Briefs person maid once her skill in makeup and hair were discovered. However, no matter what her job was, she always kept an eyes out on Bulma. That little girl had wormed her way into Marci's heart all those years ago, and Marci always wanted to make sure she would be happy.

"Ah non, Bulma. You, mon oiseau bleu, could ne'vah be a pain, " Marci said with feeling. The two women looked at each other with a sense of deep friendship and love. Marci snapped out of it first. "Ah! Zee time! You must 'urry! Your mu'zer iz wai'ting for you."

Bulma nodded and quickly finished rinsing. She pressed the off button and took the warmed towel Marci held out to her while being pulled to the vanity and pushed into the chair. Bulma looked at herself in the mirror. What she saw was a pale girl with no real beauty other then her striking eye and hair color. No, her mother was the beauty in the family, with her flawless skin that tanned to a perfect golden color, her cute button nose and her soft pink rosebud mouth. Top it off with the same blue eyes as Bulma and silky blonde curls, Bulma's mom was the perfect woman. Bulma had fortunately acquired a few features of her mother, her flawless skin, the texture of her hair, and button nose. But the rest was her father. A full set of lips that no matter how much makeup was applied could soften the red that they were or make them rosebud small. A pale complexion that no matter how much time was spent sunbathing, could never seem to darken. And a shockingly blue hair color that must have been a recessive gene of her fathers violet hair line. She fortunately had her mothers petite height of 5' 4" but that's about it. While her mother is a curvy 34 B cup and gently sloping waist line, Bulma was a pure hourglass. Cursed with 34 DD cup and hips that could only be described as "child bearing". Bulma sighed. "I wish I was as pretty as Mom."

Marci stopped brushing Bulma's hair. "Mon Dieu oiseau bleu! Who e'vah told you, you arh not az beautiful az your mu'zer? You arh zee most beautiful woman I 'ave ev'ah known!"

Bulma looked down. "No one has ever said anything exactly. I just know my hair is so bright and my lips and I'm so pale and... and..."

Marci puffed air out of her lips in frustration. "Saints me préserve de la femme aveugle qui ne peut pas voir la beauté dans leurs yeux. Mlle Bulma you arh beautiful and don't let an'eebody tell you ot'er wize, oui?" Bulma continued to look down. "Oui Mlle Bulma?"

Bulma sighed and crossed her arms over her chest. "I could deal with everything else if my chest and hips just weren't so darn big."

Marci began to chuckle, grabbing the back of the chair to steady herself when her laughs began taking her breath away. Bulma stared grumpily at the mirror at Marci's reflection, not knowing what was so funny. "Ah mon chérie," Merci gasped when she was finally able to get her breath. "Zat iz not a bad zing. One day, you whill understand."

Merci continued to chuckle as she continued to work on a very confused Bulma.

* * *

~OoO~

* * *

*AN: YAAAAAAY! New story and a LONG chapter (it seems long to me at least) Hope you like it!

Quick note. You may have noticed a few parts that had numbers. Those indicate footnotes. I felt that a few explications were needed that I didn't wasnt to put at the beginning because you may not care enough to read them. If you do great, not oh well. :)

* * *

**Footnotes**:  
(1) - I short handed Mademoiselle to Mlle because I am American that never took French and there is NO way for me to be able to spell Mademoiselle correctly every time with out going back to a previous way or looking it up every time. So lets make things easier for all of us, ok?  
(2) - If you have read my stories before, you know I like to write people speaking in accents phonetically. Meaning, what you read is how (I think) they sound if spoken. It may be a bit hard to get at first but you'll get used to it. I don't do it a lot because it's as big of a pain to write as it is to read. Try saying it out loud if you can't understand what the person is saying. It helps me when writing. :p If you are still confused and frustrated, send me a msg. I will be happy to "translate". : )  
(3) - When my characters have accents, I like to sometimes through in a word or two per-sentence of their native language. I know this is usually only authentic if they are new to the English language. Except the French. I found the French I know, like to throw their words in A LOT when speaking English. One such friend said it made speaking English more bearable. LOL (Her words not mine and said in a joking manner. NOT meant to insult anybody. So please don't take it that way.) Any way I digress. The words should be pretty obvious by context what the translation is. Again, any questions? Msg me! : )  
(4) - All translations of the language that you need to know (meaning I didn't specifically leave out the translation as a part of the story creativity) will be here after the foot notes. If you speak the language and see a mistake I apologize wholeheartedly. I do not speak any other languages other then English. I simply used Google Translate. (Cheating, I know T_T sorry)

* * *

**Translations**:  
**1)** _"Ah! Regardez ce gâchis! Il ya un panier ici pour une dame raison jeunes! J'ai peut-être une bonne, mais vous n'avez pas à faire un gâchis pour moi d'avoir un emploi! J'ai assez à faire ici sans nettoyer après vous!"_ = **"Ah! Look at this mess! There's a hamper in here for a reason young lady! I may be a maid but you don't have to make a mess for me to have a job! I have enough to do around here with out cleaning up after you!"**  
**2)** _"Je suis désolé Marci. Je ne veux pas être une telle douleur. Je vais reprendre la prochaine fois."_ = **"I'm sorry Marci. I don't mean to be such a pain. I'll pick up next time."**  
**3)** _"oiseau bleu"_ = **"blue bird"**  
**4)** _"Saints me préserve de la femme aveugle qui ne peut pas voir la beauté dans leurs yeux."_ = **"Saints preserve me from blind women who can't see the beauty in front of their eyes."**


	2. The Carnival

*AN: Ok guys, gals and those who have yet to make up their mind, another chapter. So I'm hoping that if you like it you'll encourage me to continue and update. And like most writers, I'm a desperate needy person so please for that love of (insert deity and and/or superstition) REVIEW!

WHEW! So I know this chapter is late, and I am SOOOOOOO sorry! But I had loads of trials and tribulations to overcome lately! Computer crashed and my backup as inaccessible, then computer completely died leaving me with no way to type! Kid got out of school so was swamped with rug rat duty, THEN (!) I decided it would be a GREAT idea to start my own business! While becoming the Girl Scout leader for my daughter's daisy troop. So basically, Chance got put on hold. Not to mention, I had about 6 months worth of writers block. But suddenly, while driving around, I my muse must have flown by 'cuz I had to pull over and pump out this chapter. Hope you enjoy reading it as much as I had thinking it up!

Loves! LaKinta no Hime

Reviews are my addiction and people like you are my fixes! :)

I don't own DBZ, but this story and any pertaining characters and such are mine. Any questions?

* * *

**Chance**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Bulma tugged on her cardigan nervously for the 6th time, her eyes roaming the crowd for her mother. A loud laugh nearby made Bulma turn her head only to be bumped against the right shoulder, causing the white ribbon she had tied in her hair to keep it back to come loose and fall into her eyes.

"Watch it!" a voice called sharply behind her.

"I'm sorry!" Bulma cried out trying to retie the ribbon in her hair. She yelped as something snagged the back of her cardigan, pulling it up and off her shoulder. "Pardon me!"

"Bulma!" Bulma spun around almost falling over in the white heeled sandals, finding herself face to face with her mother and a young man standing just a few paces behind her talking to another gentleman.

"Oh, hi mom." Mrs. Briefs took in Bulma's tousled appearance. With a glance back at the engaged young man and little huff, she roughly pulled the cardigan back down while Bulma tired to fix her hair.

"Tsk, I was hoping the dress would help hide your hips and the cardigan would help with the bust line, but apparently not." Bulma looked down at the white polka doted blue halter dress with the sweetheart neckline and skirt that flared around Bulma's hips, ending just below her knees. She shifted on her feet, embarrassed by her body and crossed her arms under her chest while looking down at the ground.

"I'm sorry," Bulma started before her mother interrupted her with a hiss.

"Uncross your arms! You're pushing your bust out!" Bulma's mother spun around facing the young man who had just finished talking and had approached the mother and daughter. "Yamcha, darling, this is my daughter Bulma who I was just telling you about. Bulma, this is Yamcha Sanzoku, he's the son of a chairman on the School Board with me and a very dear friend of mine."

"It's nice to meet you Yamcha," Bulma said with a tight smile as she held her hand out to shake. Yamcha took the offered hand, and while giving Bulma a bored smile as his eyes slipped down and rested on her cleavage. Bulma tried to keep the smile on her face as she attempted to pull her hand away, a feeling of unease creeping up her back, but Yamcha held tight to her hand lifting it to place a kiss on the back of her knuckles. Bulma yanked her hand away and wiped it off on her dress with a grimace.

"Yamcha has been away attending Charterhouse in England, but has returned home to finish high school here. He will be spending his senior year with us at Westing Academy. We are so lucky to have such a distinguished young man attending our school." Mrs. Briefs smiled at Yamcha as if he was the answer to all of her prayers. "I thought that maybe, Bulma, you could show him around the fair and school grounds."

"Oh," Bulma said dysphoricly, "I was actually hoping to-"

"Excellent! Oh look, there's Mrs. Benton! I have been needing to talk to her about something. Have fun you two. Ta!" Bulma and Yamcha watched Mrs. Briefs walk away into the crowd, each with different feelings.

Bulma glanced at Yamcha, who was looking at what Bulma could only describe as a leer. Shifting uncomfortably, she decided to be the first to break the ice. "Let me show you around, and if you have any questions, please, don't hesitate to ask."

The two fell in step as they made their way through the crowd, walking aimlessly. "Westing Academy is a great school," Bulma started, "It was established in 1849 by Alb-"

"Yes I know," Yamcha interrupted. "My father is on the school board and attended Westing when he was younger."

"Oh, I see." Bulma bit her lip. "Well, we've just added a beautiful new addition to the science wing. It has the latest-"

"I know that too. I am actually very familiar with the school from both my father and mother. I also took a tour of the school just the other day," Yamcha said, sounding quite bored.

"I see," Bulma said again. "Did you have any questions or wanted to see a part of the school grounds you haven't see yet?" Bulma asked confused, not knowing why she was supposed to be walking around with Yamcha if he already knew everything. Bulma heard her name called and tuned her head to wave at a fellow class mate when she felt Yamcha snake his arm around her waist. She jumped away when Yamcha started to whisper in her ear.

"What's the matter?" Yamcha asked, his smile oily. He took another step closer to Bulma, forcing her to step back into the crowd. "You asked if there was something else I wanted to see."

Bulma wrapped her arms around her waist. "Please keep your hands to yourself Mr. Sanzoku," Bulma said softly but firmly. "And I asked if there was a part of the school grounds you wished to see."

Yamcha stepped closer forcing Bulma to choose between standing still, or to being trampled by the crowd that was exiting the Ferris Wheel. "You are on the school grounds, are you not Ms. Briefs? And I haven't seen you before." Bulma wasn't given a chance to retort. An older gentleman called out to Yamcha, recognizing him as the son of a fellow chair board member. Bulma looked around franticly for an escape. Creaking and squealing of mechanics drew her eyes to the Ferris Wheel behind her. Quickly glancing to make sure Yamcha was still engaged, she swiftly made her way up the stairs.

"Ticket."

"What?" Bulma said startled, staring at the hand stretched out in front of her.

"You need a ticket miss to ride the ride," the body connected to the hand said. The ride operator was a heavyset older man, rough looking and bored.

Bulma started at the man for a second before comprehending. "Oh, I don't- I didn't," she stuttered digging in the pockets of her dress. Her hand grasped a piece of plastic and pulled out a 30 credit. "Look, I don't have a ticket but can you take this?"

The man still looked bored as he looked down at the credit in her hand. He then looked up, past Bulma. "No ticket, no ride." And with that, the man turned to start up the machine.

Bulma looked behind her and saw that Yamcha was done talking and was now looking for her. "Please mister! I need to get on this ride! Just one ride! I can get you more tickets or money after the ride! Just please, let me on now!" Bulma begged. The operator turned at actually looked at Bulma. He squinted to see her pleading face and then looked behind her where Yamcha was now frantically looking around. With a sigh, he undid the chain blocking Bulma.

"Hurry up, I have a solo you can ride with," the operator said, motioning her to the seat just behind him.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" Bulma exclaimed walking quickly to the seat. As the operator locked the bar over her lap she tried to hand him the 30 credit.

"Keep it. It's just one ride," he said and turned to the controls. Bulma saw Yamcha standing at the bottom of the Ferris wheel and quickly ducked, pressing her head into soft darkness. The wheel lurches to a start and rises above the grounds. A soft _ahem_ made Bulma look up. And her world stopped.

The soft darkness was a worn black t-shirt wrapped around the body of a god. A perfectly chiseled chest and stomach stretched the shirt to it limit, and the sleeves looked be painted on the most amazing arms. The "ahem" had come from two firm but beautiful pair of lips set above a yet another, perfectly chiseled, jaw. And all of that belonged to the man sitting next to her. The stranger stared back at Bulma from two Onyx eyes, rimmed with a charcoal color, set beneath the most amazing gravity defying black hair. Bulma suddenly was overcome with the need to run her hands through his hair to see if it was as soft as it looked.

Another _ahem_ snapped Bulma out of her trance, as she quickly sat herself up. "I- I- I'm s- s- sorry," Bulma stuttered, a soft blush spreading across her cheeks as she scooted away to her side.

"Who were you hiding from?" the strangers husky voice asked as he shifted, leaning his back to the side of the car and laid his arm across the back of the seat.

"Nobody," Bulma replied as her hands fidgeted in her lap.

"You were hiding from "nobody"?" the stranger said with a chuckle.

"What? Oh no!" Bulma said with a laugh, embarrassed. She looked at the stranger. "I meant, he's nobody. Just a guy I was supposed to be showing around that I needed to get away from."

"Ahh. I see. Needed to huh?"

Bulma looked back down at her hands. "Yes, needed to," she said softly.

The stranger didn't reply and the two fell into an awkward silence, neither of them knowing what to say to each other. Suddenly, the wheel jerks to a stop. "What the hell?" the stranger growled leaning over the side trying to see what was going on at the bottom. The wheel jerks again, this time, followed by a loud splash behind them. The stranger turned and looked at Bulma who was staring back in shock. Her back was covered in soda. The couple above them started shouting down apologies, explaining that the jerking of the wheel had made the guy drop his soda. The stranger waved them away and turned back to Bulma who had taken off her cardigan. "Are you ok?"

Bulma opened her mouth to reply when the wheel jerks again throwing her against the bar across their lap. The stranger grabbed Bulma's arm, yanking her back against his chest as the wheel starts up again. A few seconds later it jerks to a stop again, leaving them one car from the top. Bulma looked back at the stranger giving him a smile and shivered. "Bumpy. Hope everything is alright," she said as the wind blows making her shiver again. Bulma smiled again and scooted back over to her side. She stuck her hand out. "I'm Bulma."

"Vegeta," he says, taking her hand.

"It's nice to meet you. Thank you for grabbing me, Vegeta."

"Nice to meet you too. And no problem," Vegeta said, leaning back against the side of the car again. Another gust of wind blows by them causing Bulma to shiver again just as the wheel jerked for the fourth time bringing them to the top of the ride. Vegeta grabbed Bulma again pulling her to his chest. The two sat there quietly, neither making the move to pull away as the sounds of the carnival below faded in and out with the wind. Several more minutes passed by with them like that until Bulma, suddenly aware that she was resting in the arms of a complete stranger, tried to pull away. Another gust of wind blew as she tried to pull away, causing her to shiver again. Vegeta's arms tighten around Bulma, forcing her to lie back down against his chest. "It's cold. Who knows how long we'll be up here. Might as well stay warm," he said rubbing her cold arm.

Bulma waited for the need to pull away to come to her. Minutes passed and she still felt no compulsion to pull away. With every minute that passed, Bulma found herself relaxing more and more into Vegeta's arms, even going so far as to lay her head into the hollow of his neck. Neither of them knew why they were so comfortable with another stranger, or why it just felt right to sit that way. But neither of them thought about it that much. A comfortable silence engulfed them.

Another 10 minutes passed when suddenly the wheel started up again, this time with less jerking. Vegeta looked over the side and saw they were letting people off but no one was getting on to replace them. "Looks like they're shutting down the ride to fix it. I wonder what the problem is."

"A bearing is out on the breaks. It fell causing it to jerk to a stop whenever they tried to start it. They must have just gotten it out and are trying to pull everybody off now so they can replace it," Bulma said leaning over Vegeta to look down as well.

"How do you know?" Vegeta asked, curiosity filling his face.

With a straight face, Bulma replied, "50 years ago, in this very chair, a girl died. She now haunts the Ferris Wheel hoping to one day save somebody from death from the Ferris Wheel so she can move on to the afterlife." Leaning forward, making her eyes super big, she whispered, "Vegeta, I see_ dead people_!"

Vegeta started at Bulma in shock for a second before bursting out laughing. Bulma couldn't keep a straight face anymore and started laughing with him. The two laughed all the way to the bottom of the ride until the operator unlatched the bar.

"Sorry about the ride folks. Seems to be having some mechanical failures." He handed Vegeta back his ticket and winked at Bulma. "Seems you didn't need a ticket after all miss."

Bulma smiled while thanking the operator and followed Vegeta down the steps into the crowd. The carnival was even more crowed now that night had fallen, making it difficult to move through. Bulma was pushed into Vegeta's chest abruptly, where he wrapped his arms around her as the two were jostled about by the busy crowd. The two looked at each other, their faces only inches apart. Bulma felt her heart start to pound as she started up into Vegeta's dark eyes. Suddenly, a voice called out behind them.

"Bulma!" Yamcha cried angrily from a few people away.

Bulma turned white while whispering "no, no, no" and tried to pull away. Vegeta released Bulma, grabbed her hand and drew her into the crowed. Never letting go of her hand he pulled her clear across the other side of the carnival in a matter of minutes, ignoring the angry calls and names. When the two finally stopped to catch a breath, they looked at each other at started to laugh. Bulma caught her breath first.

"Thank you. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't pulled me away!"

Vegeta chuckled, "No problem. I couldn't let him get you after you went through so much trouble to get away to begin with!" Bulma laughed again and then turned to look at where they had stopped.

Behind Vegeta was path with booths lining each side? It seemed they had found all the vendors. To the left was a carnie shouting, trying to lure people to his booth. He turned his head and saw Bulma and Vegeta standing there.

"Hey you! Don't just stand there! Come give your arm a shot and try to win a prize for your girl! Two balls for a credit or 5 balls for two! Come on sir, don't be shy, step right up and impress your girl!" the carnie shouted at Vegeta. Bulma and Vegeta looked at each other and with a shrug they walked over to the booth. "That's right sir! Best way to impress your girl is with the traditional game of knocking the milk jars down with a ball! You get two balls for a credit or 5 balls for two. All for a good cause! So what do you say sir? Think you can get it with less than two balls or are you gonna need 5?"

Bulma laughed and pulled out her 30 credit. "I want to try! I'll take the 5 balls, I'll need them!"

Vegeta was quicker though and pulled out a 5 credit handing it to the carnie. "This game is on me," he said with a half smile. Bulma blushed and looked away as the carnie quickly made change then placed the 5 balls in the bucket in front of Bulma.

"Here's how it works miss! If you can hit all three milk jars down with just one ball you get a large prize! If you manage to knock them all down but it takes more than one ball, then you get a small prize! Good luck miss!" Bulma grabbed the first ball, and with a saucy look to Vegeta she threw her first ball, knocking off the top milk jar. Vegeta laughed and Bulma stuck her tongue out at him, picking up the second ball.

"Don't miss!" Vegeta shouted as she threw the second ball. The ball went wide nearly hitting the carnie making Vegeta laugh. Bulma glared at Vegeta but laughed as well as she grabbed the second ball.

"Hush! I must concentrate!" Bulma said, eying the milk jars. Just as she was about to throw, Vegeta coughed and Bulma missed again. "Awww! That wasn't very nice Vegeta," Bulma said with a fake pout.

Vegeta smirked. "No, you're right. It wasn't. You were just so cute upset I couldn't help it. Here, I'll help you with the next one." Bulma's heart skipped a beat at Vegeta calling her cute. It then started pounding as he stepped up behind her and placed his hand over hers. Together, they picked up the ball, Bulma distracted from Vegeta's warm breath on her hair. Closing her eyes, she inhaled his scent and opened in time to see the ball strike the last two bottles. Bulma jumped up and down laughing and threw her arms around Vegeta's neck, hugging him. Vegeta wrapped his arms around her waist, lifter her up and swung her around, making them both laugh. The carnie couldn't help but be caught up in their laughter.

"Congratulations miss! You get to have any small prize you want!" Bulma looked over the prized and pulled out a bracelet with seven orange balls on them, each with a star ranging from one to seven. "Ah! Good choice! Those are modeled after the myth of the Dragon Balls and will bring you luck! Now, you have one more ball, care to try your luck and win a large prize?"

Bulma shook her head. "Oh, no. I think I had my fill of luck tonight. I doubt I'll win anything else." She then turned to Vegeta. "You're welcome to try the last ball and see if you win anything," she said softly.

Vegeta smirked and without a word, picked up the last ball and knocked down all three milk jars. Bulma laughed and smiled at Vegeta, her heart still pounding. She turned away and looked at the crowd. She couldn't believe what was happening to her. She had expected a horribly awkward and boring night of helping her mother with the carnival while trying to survive all of her mother's comments to her. Instead, she was able to spend it with a handsome stranger who made her heart pound every time he looked at her. Closing her eyes and pressing her new bracelet to her heart, she wished the night would never end.

"Here you go," Vegeta said, making Bulma open her eyes to a stuffed plushy of a green alien wearing weird purple clothes, a white cape and a turban. Bulma blinked at the bizarreness. "I know, it's weird looking, but I thought it was funny, and that you might like it."

Bulma blushed. She took the plushy and clutched it to her chest. She looks up at Vegeta, their faces only inches apart again. "Thank you!"

Vegeta started to blush and turned away so Bulma couldn't see it. "It was nothing." He started to walk away and Bulma followed. The two walked together slowly, the crowed pressing them closer and closer. They sometimes talked about the people around them or stopped to look at the other booths, but mostly, they just enjoyed each others presence quietly. Eventually, not on purpose, they two found themselves holding each other's hands. Neither of them tried to pull apart.

After a while, a smell brought them to a booth selling cotton candy. Bulma's face lit up at the pink and blue sugar treat. Seeing this, Vegeta buys a stick and the two step to the side. "Here, I bought blue. You know, to match."

Bulma groaned. "I know. I'm sorry. My hair is so weird!"

Vegeta snorts. "Not any weirder then mine! Besides," Vegeta said, taking a big bite out of the candy, "I like it." Bulma ducked her head, grinning at the ground. Then looking at, she pulled a piece of the candy from the stick giving Vegeta a large smile. The two make quick work of the candy until there's just one piece left. Both make to grab for it, Bulma's hand touching it first. Vegeta pulled his hand back. "You have it," he said and tossed the stick into the trash can behind them.

Bulma's heart pounded as looked at Vegeta. Not even thinking, she held the candy out to Vegeta, placing it just in front of his mouth. Vegeta froze, and stared at Bulma. Slowly, he opened his mouth and took the candy from her hand. Snapping out of her trance, she started to pull her hand away only to have Vegeta grab her wrist. Lowering his eyes to her hand, Vegeta saw the bits of sugar left on her finger. Without another thought, he placed a sugared finger in his mouth and started to lick it clean. Bulma's eyes fluttered, her heart pounded, and she could hear herself start to pant. Vegeta looked up at her and switched to the second finger. With every lick, he could feel the pounding of her heart. Suddenly, Vegeta snapped to attention, dropping Bulma's hand.

"I'm," Vegeta choked out, coughing to get past the lump in his throat. "I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me."

Bulma's hand hovered in the air. She knew. If she let this drop here and now, this would be it. Taking a step closer, she whispered, "Don't apologize." Looking up through her lashes, she held her hand up a little more. "I think there's still some more sugar on there."

Vegeta paused then reached out, wrapping an arm around her waist, and brought her against his chest. Bulma's eyes flew open and met his heavy lidded ones. As he switched to her thumb, he gently bit the pad of it, causing her to moan. The world around them ceases to exist. The only thing that matters to either of them is each other, connected by the beating pulse of Bulma's heart beat in Vegeta's mouth from her thumb.

"Bulma Briefs!" a voice shrieked, shattering that world.

* * *

Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeph! That was a LOOOOOOONG one! It had been a while since I wrote so I had to keep going back and fixing the tenses lol. Well hopefully this long chapter will make up for the fact that its 6 months late! Enjoy guys! And remember, review cuz I need my crack.


	3. The Kiss

*AN: Ok guys, gals and those who have yet to make up their mind, another chapter. So I'm hoping that if you like it you'll encourage me to continue and update. And like most writers, I'm a desperate needy person so please for that love of (insert deity and and/or superstition) REVIEW!

So, that last one was a long one huh? Yeah but you deserved it after being so patient and waiting out my 6 months of writers block. So here we go! Chapter three!

Ok real quick, (I wrote this after already finishing this chapter and reading the reviews again), all of you have mentioned the cliffhangers. Yes, I am an evil evil author who enjoys writing cliff hangers. But for good reasons. One, your reviews. They kill me! I smile EVERY time I read them and laugh evilly to myself. It makes me feel good that I sucked you into the story that much that you are ready to sharpen your pitchforks and tar up some new torches just because I left you hanging in the middle of a good part. Evil, I know. BUT, the second reason is that the reviews and the cliffhangers make me have to finish that little part! So that means more writing, JUST FOR YOU. So evil, but the good kind… Like Vegeta!

Loves! LaKinta no Hime

Reviews are my addiction and people like you are my fixes! :)

I don't own DBZ, but this story and any pertaining characters and such are mine. Any questions?

* * *

**Chance**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Bulma jerked her hand away from Vegeta's mouth and turned pale. "Mom?" she whispered. Vegeta dropped his hands from around Bulma's waist, allowing Bulma to take a small step forward in front of him.

"Have you gone crazy?! What are you doing here, alone, with some strange man? What if people had seen you? What would they have said about you? About me!? And you left poor Yamcha stranded, desperately looking all over for you, worried sick that you had been taken. You behaved horribly tonight!" Mrs. Briefs high pitch voice grated on Vegeta's ears.

"Mom, I didn't, I mean, I wasn't trying to…. I just wanted-" Bulma tried to explain, but her mother cut her off.

"Again, about what you want. This isn't about what you meant to do or not do. I am a board member for this school. What would happen to my reputation if they found out I couldn't raise a daughter to behave or to avoid scandal?" Bulma opened her mouth. "No," Mrs. Briefs said, cutting Bulma off with a raise of her hand. "I don't want to hear any more excuses. You are to come with me right now. Yamcha has graciously agreed to take you home on the account that you are sick with a migraine and that is why you disappeared, to get away from the noise of the crowd. Now, come here."

Vegeta held his breath as Bulma started at her mother, her shoulders slumped forward in defeat. Vegeta didn't know what to do. The seconds ticked by each growing more awkward. Vegeta was about to place a hand on Bulma's shoulder to get her attention when she did something unexpected.

"No."

Mrs. Brief's eyes narrowed. "I'm sorry, what did you say to me?"

"No?" Bulma said, wonder in her voice. She looked up, roller her shoulders back and said "No. I'm not ready to go home. When I am, I will find you mother." And with that declaration, Bulma spun around, grabbed Vegeta's hand and took off running.

"Bulma!" Mrs. Briefs shrieked. With a quick glance around, she took off towards where the couple had headed.

oOo

Bulma's heart felt light as she pulled Vegeta away from the crowd to an alley just behind the booths. She couldn't believe she had spoken to her mother like that! She leaned against the alley wall and turned to Vegeta with a look of disbelief on her face.

"What?" he asked.

"I talked back to my mom. And I ignored her!" Bulma said, disbelief changing to wonder. "I've never done that before…"

Vegeta smirked. "Never? How old ar-"

"Bulma?" Yamcha's voice called out just outside the alley. Vegeta was instantly in front of Bulma pushing her against the wall, using his body and dark clothing to cover Bulma's bight dress. He lowered his head trying to cover her blue hair from anyone who might look down the alley. Bulma's name was called out again, causing Vegeta and Bulma to freeze. They didn't even dare to breathe as they started at nothing their ears straining for any sign they had been found. Minutes passed before they relaxed. Bulma let out a long sigh and turned her eyes to Vegeta. Who was a hairsbreadth away from her face. Bulma didn't even get a chance to process before Vegeta pressed his lips against hers.

Bulma's mind went blank. The world went silent, the only thing she could feel was Vegeta's body pressed against hers and his lips on her lips. Letting her eyes flutter close, Bulma presses her lips back against Vegeta's. Her hands left the wall and she gently laid the pads of her fingertips against the soft cotton of his shirt.

Vegeta bit back a groan, forcing himself to take things slow. Every part of him wanted to devour every sweet inch of Bulma's body. But he knew she was relatively innocent and he didn't want to scare her. Gently, Vegeta deepened the kiss, tilting his head to get a better angle, drawing just the tiniest bit of her bottom lip in between his own. Light as a feather, Vegeta licked the bottom of her lip, tasting sugar from the candy. Vegeta bit back another groan as the temptation to consume all of Bulma washed over him. He was just about to pull back when he felt the tip of Bulma's tongue flick against the top of his lip. Bulma flicked her tongue again, this time longer, licking both the top and bottom of his lips. Vegeta responded by drawing more of the bottom of her lip into his mouth, nibbling gently on the plump sweetness. A moan escaped from between Bulma's lips, opening them slightly. Vegeta took advantage of this and darted his tongue against hers. He grinned as Bulma shivered from pleasure. Diving into her mouth again, Vegeta pressed his tongue against her, enjoying the feeling of her pressing back against him. Hunger washed over the both of them from the feelings pleasure they were experiencing. Bulma moaned again and pressed her hands harder against Vegeta's chest. Her fingers curled around the soft cotton, gripping the fabric tightly, anchoring her to the world so she wouldn't get lost in the passion that was consuming them. Vegeta threw himself into the fire. Gripping her waist, he pressed his body even harder against hers, his left hand reaching up to tangle in her hair. His hand intertwined with the silk of her hair and the satin of the ribbon. The sensations were too much for him, as a groan escaped his lips, and he ravished them with every skill he had at his disposal (which was a considerable amount). Little mewing sounds left Bulma's throat with every lick of Vegeta's tongue, with every press of their mouths together, and with every scrape of teeth against her lips. Vegeta wedged his muscular thigh between her legs, her warmth like a balm. Images of Bulma's legs wrapped around his waist, her head thrown back in ecstasy as he plundered her womanhood flooded Vegeta's mind. He could feel himself growing harder with every image, every mew, and every kiss.

With a moan of pain, Vegeta ripped himself away from Bulma's lips, pressing his hot forehead against the cool brick behind her ear. "Ah, little one. How can something so small that I have never met before make me lose this much control?" Vegeta whispered pressing his face against her hair. With a strangled cry, Vegeta pushed himself away from Bulma and leaned back against the wall on the other. "You ought to go little one."

Bulma opened her eyes and blinked. Her lips were bruised and a pink color flushed her face. She quickly lowered her hands, wrapping them around her own waist. "What? Go home? Why?"

Vegeta rubbed his right hand over his face. "Pure little things like you should stay away from me. I seem to dirty everything around me," he said with a harsh whisper.

Bulma bit her lip and looked down at the ground. "Being a little dirty isn't so bad, is it?" Bulma asked looking up. Vegeta met her eyes and said nothing. Bulma took a step forward. "And, if you're dirty, and I'm so clean, then doesn't that mean that the dirtier I get, the cleaner you get?" Bulma took another step forward, stopping a few inches away from Vegeta. "It would balance things out right?"

Vegeta reached out his right hand, then stopped, curling his finger and thrusting his hands in his pocket. "It doesn't usually work like that little one."

Bulma looked down again thinking. She let the comment go for now. "So, does this mean that we'll… I mean…. What if I wanted…" Bulma huffed. "What I'm trying to say is... I don't want to leave. I don't know if I'll ever see you again," Bulma rushed out, her flushed face deepening to a dark red.

Vegeta sighed and pulled his right hand out of his pocket. Gently, he placed it under her chin, raising it so he could look her in the eyes. Leaning forward, he placed a soft kiss on her lips then pushed her away towards the carnival. "Go. If fate wants us to be together, we'll meet again."

Bulma stumbled, catching herself with the wall. She looked back at Vegeta then looked forward towards the lights and sounds of the carnival. Turning on her heel, she ran back to Vegeta and threw her arms around his neck, pressing her lips against his. Vegeta barely had time to respond before she pulled away, slipping something into his right hand. "Just in case," she said with an impish grin. "You know, if fate has other plans or is too busy to worry about our lives. I don't want to leave things just up to chance!" Bulma grinned again and dashed off.

Vegeta watched her go. "Chance is what let us meet little one," Vegeta said softly, looking down at his right hand. In it was a scrap of paper with a telephone number on it. Vegeta smirked and lifted his left hand where Bulma's ribbon was still tangled around his fingers. He shook his head, shoved the paper into his pocket and walked away, the smirk still present on his face.

* * *

TADA! No cliff hanger! LOL! it's short but between chapter 2 and three, it evens out :)

Ahh I hoped you enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it. I was really trying to get the feelings and pictures I saw in my head out so you could feel it. You know, that knot in your stomach that you got with the first kiss with the guy (or girl) you liked? That's the feeling. I don't know if that came across but I sure did feel it writing it! Ok, on to chapter 4 while the juices are still going!

And remember, REVIEW!


	4. The Wait

*AN: Ok guys, gals and those who have yet to make up their mind, another chapter. So I'm hoping that if you like it you'll encourage me to continue and update. And like most writers, I'm a desperate needy person so please for that love of (insert deity and/or superstition) REVIEW!

And then the writer's block kicked in again. It is 10/9/12, let's see how long it takes for me to write this one shall we? (Edit: score, one day AND I already have most of the next 2 chapters outlined. High-five!)

I started naming the chapters. They just came to me and so I thought why not. I changed the names on the drop down box for the previous one but too lazy to try to get the change for within the story. Suck it up buttercup.

Also, some of you seem to have noticed one of my key fantasies. . Reviewer. What are you doing? Reviewer. Stahp.

Loves! LaKinta no Hime

Reviews are my addiction and people like you are my fixes! :)

I don't own DBZ, but this story and any pertaining characters and such are mine. Any questions?

**Chance**

**Chapter 4: The Wait**

Bulma twisted the Phillips screwdriver half heartedly as she stared out the window. Images of Vegeta kissing her in the dark alley filled her head. Inhaling deeply, she could still smell him; leather, fresh soap, a hint of motor oil or grease, and underneath it all a scent that was all Vegeta. She knew that if she smelled everything in the world and every possible combination, she would never find that smell anywhere else but with Vegeta.

The Phillips screwdriver slipped snapping Bulma out of her day-dream. Looking down, she realized the screwdriver had scratched the side paneling. "Damnit," Bulma muttered rubbing at the scratch with her thumb. But no matter how hard she rubbed, the scratch stayed there. Huffing in frustration, Bulma threw the screwdriver down and started pacing her work room. She followed the same path she had spent many hours walking the past three days. All because of Vegeta. She couldn't get him out of her head.

The carnival was last Saturday. It was now Wednesday. Three days she had waited, pacing around her work room, swimming laps in the pool until she reached the point of exhaustion, working on every project she had in her work room until she thought she would go mad. And the entire time, her phone was always in arms reach. But it stayed silent. Bulma woke up her phone for the 100th time, making sure she had signal and it was working. It was of course, being of Capsule Corps design. Irritated, Bulma squeezed her hand around her phone and lifted her arm as to throw the phone across the room. She stopped herself, same as she had every time she had been tempted to throw the phone when she checked it. Sighing, Bulma slammed her hands down on a desk and lowered her head in defeat.

"Bulma, you are 18 years old. A grown woman. You do NOT need to be mooning like a lovesick ape over a man you don't know! You literally know NOTHING about this man!" Bulma pushed herself away from the desk and spun around to lean against it. "You know his name."

"Oh that's helpful, I know his name. Gee, should I look up every Vegeta in the directory and go 'hey, are you that hot guy I made out with at the carnival? No? Ok thanks. Dial new number. Hey, are you that hot guy I made out with at the carnival?' Yeah, I can see that going _real_ well."

"Ok, well how often do you have a guy that looks like he does, throw himself at you? What's the harm in calling and then finding him? You can always say fate led you to it."

*Snorts* "Oh yeah, that's even _better_! 'You are the guy I made out with at the carnival? Great! So I haven't heard from you so I decided to let fate guide me and _she _said to call every Vegeta in West City until you answered and viola! Here you are! What's that? You didn't call me because I, a perfect stranger, practically threw myself at you and if you hadn't stopped us I probably would have let you take me right there in the alley at my school where everybody could see me? Oh you didn't call because you didn't want to talk to me because I am apparently some desperate woman who would do it with any hot stranger? I understand. Have a great life Vegeta!"

"… Ok, maybe a bit desperate."

"A bit?"

"Would have been worth it though. Kami, the muscles on his legs."

"True… it would have been worth it… ugh! What am I thinking? I think I've gone crazy…"

"You're not crazy."

"Oh no? Then why am I having a conversation with myself and pantomiming two different people?!" Bulma froze then smacked her face with her palm. "Kami preserve me, I am crazy," Bulma muttered rubbing the bridge of her nose. "I have to get out of here." She lowered her hand to look at her watch which read 5:30 pm. Realizing her mom would be out at one of her charity board meetings, Bulma stripped off her work overalls and dashed out of the room.

oOo

Bulma waited until the security camera swung away before slipping through the side gate. With a quick glance to make sure the street was empty, Bulma took off down the road, her arms crossed over her head. As she walked, she let her mind wander, nothing in particular, blueprints, planned projects, her mother's anger. Bulma frowned as the last memory pop up, causing her to remember the unpleasantness that had followed the carnival.

_Bulma sat in the upholstered chair, shifting side to side trying to find a comfortable position in the stiff chair. Bulma's mother stood glaring over her as much as her diminutive size would let her. Bulma's father sat on an equably uncomfortable looking divan off to the right and behind her mother. He was staring off into space, probably working out some formula or complicated programming for a project he was working on. Mrs. Brief's shrill voice made Bulma turn her head back forward._

"_I don't know what has come over you lately Bulma! First, you abandon poor Yamcha at the Carnival. Then, you go cavorting off with some strange man. Who was doing some VERY inappropriate things to you, in public no less. You then talk back to me and treat me horribly, only to come waltzing back as if nothing had happened! As if that wasn't bad enough, your cardigan was missing, your dress was stained and your hair ribbon was missing. You looked like you had just had a, a, romp! A romp in the back seat of some stranger's car!_

_Second, when I was prepared to forgive you for all of that, and allow you to go out to a wonderful luncheon with Yamcha your refused to come down, instead cloistering yourself in that workroom of yours. I have half a mind to have everything removed from that room and destroy it so you can focus on the things that matter!"_

_Bulma shook with anger. Her workroom was the only think she had that was __**hers**__. Her mother could not, __**would not**__, take it away from her. Bulma opened her mouth to give a scathing retort when her father spoke._

"_Oh leave the girl alone. You're not taking her workroom. What she did wasn't that bad."_

_Mrs. Briefs spun around, setting a withering glare on her husband. Which he ignored of course. "Not that bad? Were you not listening to the __**long**__ list of offenses she committed?"_

_Dr. Briefs chewed on his mustache absentmindedly. "I heard. She stood up for herself, had a good time at the carnival, which was long overdue if you ask me as the girl never gets to just enjoy herself, and refused to have lunch with a man you are forcing on her. While the rudeness was uncalled for, Bulma you should have known that, I don't see why you are making such a big deal out of this."_

_Mrs. Briefs stared at her husband in shock that he spoke so much at one time, even more so that it was against her! Taking a calming breath, Mrs. Briefs placed the smile on her face she used when dealing with hardheaded board members or charity matrons. "Darling, I know it seems as if I am being hard on her, but really all I want is the best for our daughter, can't you see that? Girls these ages don't know what they want. That is why their mothers help them, guide them, showing them the correct path in the world. Bulma caused quite a scene at the carnival Saturday and I am just trying to have her realize that her behavior will not be stood for. It's not proper. And as for Yamcha," Mrs. Briefs turned towards her daughter, the smile still in place, "He is a very good young man, and his family is very influential in the community. You are eighteen now and have very few friends. I simply thought I would introduce you to some nice people your age that you could spend time with. And, if you so happen to enjoy the company of a particular gentleman well all the better. After all, you don't want to spend the rest of your life unhappy and alone, no do you?" Mrs. Briefs smile never left her face, but her eyes made the meaning of her words clear to Bulma. She had better fall in line with Mrs. Briefs plan or she would make Bulma's life miserable for ruining her social plans. Bulma bit her lip trying to decide what to do. She knew, like at the carnival, that if she backed down now, she would never have the courage to stand up again._

_One the one hand, refusing meant that she could focus on the things she wanted to do without her mother's influence. Her father would support her decision and make sure that while Bulma may not have everything, she wouldn't be stranded alone. On the other hand, her mother was very involved in Bulma's life. Refusing might make her mother hover at every point while giving in might let Bulma find out ways to work around her mother's plans. Work from the inside so to speak. Bulma was still debating what to do when her father spoke up._

"_Let's make a compromise. Bulma is as you said dear, eighteen. She is a grown woman perfectly capable of making her own decisions. However, I agree with your mother Bulma that you have isolated yourself from all of your peers. While I know how important your projects are, that's not all life is. So, the compromise. Bulma, you will allow your mother to make certain arrangements of social interaction for you. The rest of the time however, is yours to do with as you please." Dr. Briefs leaned back satisfied with the solution he offered. He always enjoyed figuring out the solution to a difficult problem._

"_How many 'social interactions'?" Bulma asked. _

"_Five a week," Mrs. Briefs said quickly._

"_One a month," Bulma snapped back. _

"_How about no more than three a week, with two weekends a month free for Bulma and no more one large event a month?" Dr. Briefs offered, holding back a laugh. Bulma and her mother looked at each other. Her mother looked as though she had just swallowed a lemon._

"_I'm fine with that," Bulma said, her heart light. She would finally be out from under her mother's thumb! Not completely, of course but it would be better than before._

_Mrs. Briefs glared at her husband again then sighed in defeat. "Alright, I agree. But! No more acting the way you did Saturday. I won't stand for a scandal. And you are not to see that man again or the deal is off!"_

A motorcycle revving its engine broke Bulma out of her reminiscences. Realizing she was near the front gate, she quickly pulled the hood of her jacket up over her distinguishable blue locks. It wouldn't do for the gate guard to recognize her after all the work she had to do to sneak out.

_*Buzz Buzz*_

Bulma gave a startled yelp as her phone vibrated in her pocket. Giggling nervously, she pulled it out and looked at the unknown number on the screen. The area code read for East City. "Who do I know in East City?" Bulma muttered. With a shrug, she pressed the screen and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey," a deep voice replied. Bulma stopped walking as a shiver ran down her spine. She knew that voice.

"Hi, Vegeta," Bulma said breathlessly. Her heart began to pound in her chest so hard she knew Vegeta had to be able to hear it over the phone. "What's up?"

"Nothing. Just out driving around when fate decided to take an interest in our lives. So I called you to see if you wanted to go for a ride."

"Fate took an interest?" Bulma asked. "How so? And a ride where? When?"

"Now," Vegeta said with a throaty chuckle. A motorcycle revved its engines right behind Bulma causing her to spin around. Her eyes fell on the most beautiful sight.

Vegeta straddled a black and maroon motorcycle between his powerful thighs, clad in black leather and jeans. Vegeta had left his jacket unzipped revealing the grey t-shirt molded to his chest and he held a helmet in his hand. He looked as amazing now as he did the night of the carnival. Bulma had to force herself to remember to breathe as she walked over and stood next to the bike. She gingerly touched the handlebars and light out a sigh of longing. "A four-stroke, liquid-cooled, DOHC, four-valve, parallel twin engine with a 6 speed transmission, 649cc displacement system, 10.8:1 compression ratio and digital fuel injection with two 38mm Keihin throttle bodies," Bulma said her eyes glossing over and a smile on her lips. "0-60 in 3.1 seconds, all that and more, it's a girls wet dream come true. The sound the engine makes alone is enough to make a girl-" Bulma looked up at Vegeta midsentence, blushed then looked away.

Vegeta smirked at Bulma's embarrassment. He leaned forward, grabbed her around her waist and pulled her against his body and the machine. "Enough to make a girl what, little one?"

Bulma slowly looked up into Vegeta's eyes, her face bright red. "Cum," she said in a clear but soft voice. Desire laced her voice, clouding her eyes dying her lips so she had to run her tongue along the seam. Vegeta squeezed the helmet in his hand as the two stared into each others eyes. Vegeta smirked again and let go of Bulma.

"Here, put this on," he said starting the engine. Bulma pushed the helmet over her head quickly and swung her leg over the seat. She was acutely aware of how close her body was to Vegeta's. "Hang on tight little one. I wouldn't want you to fall off."

Bulma leaned forward, wrapping her arms around his waist, her legs pressing against his and her chest pressed into the muscles of his back. Vegeta leaned forward for the handles, making Bulma press even closer to him as he pulled out into the street.

* * *

So quick survey. Would you prefer longer chapters less in number, or shorter chapters in greater numbers?

* * *

Mmm Vegeta on a crotch rocket. That man was born for it. Next chapter is Vegeta's POV, or day… whatever. And the chapter after that is kind of the end to these three chapters. Not the story, just in the outline chapters 4, 5, and 6 were all one thing lol, kind of like how 2 and 3 were originally. I separated them because I thought it would be best to get what I have written out as soon as I could you know? But that's why I asked what you, my readers, would prefer. :) Looking forward to the answers. And your reviews of course :p speaking of which, REVIEW!


	5. The Ride

*AN: Ok guys, gals and those who have yet to make up their mind, another chapter. So I'm hoping that if you like it you'll encourage me to continue and update. And like most writers, I'm a desperate needy person so please for that love of (insert deity and/or superstition) REVIEW!

* * *

Quick Dedicate. My BFF Ren is sick today and she's freaking out 'cuz it means missing 2 days in a row of clinical (she's in her last year of nursing school). I finished this right as we were talking and well yeah, I thought it would be nice to cheer her up a bit by saying hi on here. Everybody say "Hi Lauren!" Now everybody say "Bye Lauren."

* * *

I need to slow down. I'm making so many mistakes! ACK! I somehow replaced chapter three with chapter 4 on here (thank god it was an easy fix) and then I deleted everything I wrote for chapter 5! I cried. No seriously, I called my husband in tears begging him to find it. He couldn't so I spent the next hour furiously writing down notes of everything I could remember. (child, hubby, cats, laundry- all who came near me during this time was ignore and growled at in a manner that would have made Vegeta proud) All the similes, the metaphors, THE POWERFUL GRIPPING THIGHS oh no wait that was last chapter.

Speaking of which, Damona stated she would support me in anything I write because I stuck Vegeta on a crotch rocket. So if I put him in a banana suit and have him sing Peanut Butter Jelly time, y'all can blame her!

But don't worry. If I do that I'll make up for it with a steamy scene ON the bike (sans banana suit).

Or maybe I just do that anyway…

Loves! LaKinta no Hime

Reviews are my addiction and people like you are my fixes! :)

I don't own DBZ, but this story and any pertaining characters and such are mine. Any questions?

* * *

**Chance**

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Ride**

Vegeta laid in bed staring up at the ceiling. A streak of light shone through the crack between the two black out curtains, piercing the gray haze of light on the ceiling. Dust floating through the air turned into gold fleck in the stream of light before disappearing once again into the darkness. The alarm clock stains the night stand red with its light, the minutes rolling over until it read 4:48. In the corner of the room, a hamper was overflowing with dirty laundry, spilled out in front of an open closet filled with t-shirts, work shirts and a leather jacket. But Vegeta doesn't see any of this.

All he can see is her face.

In the 3 days since the carnival, Vegeta's night and day had been overrun by the memories. She haunted his every dream, turning them into wet dreams that make him wake up cover in sweat and semen, groaning in frustration. Even his day dreams had become wet dreams, ruining every pair of sheets until the only pair he had left was the one on his bed. It didn't help that everything reminded him of her. When he got his coffee in the morning, the sugar he poured in reminded him of how her fingers tasted after eating the candy. When he passed the flower shop on his way to the grocery story he could smell the intoxication scent of her hair. When he was at work, reaching in to the tool box, a light would shine off of a tool and it would remind him of the flashing lights at the end of the alley at the carnival. And he would remember her body pressed up against his, begging for more with her lips. Co workers had laughed, sighting him moaning with his eyes closed while holding wrench.

All he could think of is her.

Vegeta rolled over, placing his feet on the floor. He shook his head, and tried to clear the thoughts away. "I gotta get out," he said, striding to his closet to grab his favorite leather jacket. Shoving his feet into boots, Vegeta grabbed his keys and quickly left his tiny apartment. He walked past the peeling paint on the walls and ignored the stains beneath his feet as he jogged down the stairs. Letting himself out, Vegeta kept up the jog through the parking lot to the shed in the back. Using a small key, he unlocked the padlock and threw open the doors. It cost him a pretty penny, but paying for the shed was worth it. Vegeta grabbed the tarp covering his Ninja 650. The black bike absorbed the shadows, allowing the maroon highlights to shine, making it seem sinister. "_Just like I am,"_ Vegeta thought.

He threw his leg over the bike and started the ignition, reveling in the purr of the engine. He walked the bike forward, shutting and locking the gate as he passed it, and with a squeal of the tires, he shot out of the parking lot.

oOo

Vegeta banked left, his knee narrowly missing the ground, and then righted himself. 45 minutes he had driven around this blasted city and yet every time he let his thoughts strayed, they turned to the blue haired girl. And that night.

_Vegeta handed over his last ticket to the ride operator. With a sigh, he lowered himself into the grimy seat and let the man close the bar around him. The lights of the carnival flickered around him, mingling with the screams of people on rides or parents yelling after their kids. The smell in the air was of burnt sugar and hot grease. To the left of him a soft voice pleaded, her words indistinguishable in the noise of the carnival. He felt like an idiot. A grown man riding a Ferris Wheel by his self. Alone at the carnival, all at the behest of his new employer. He had even given him some free tickets to make sure he would go._

_Vegeta sighed and wished the ride would just go. Without warning, Vegeta's body was battered by a lot of blue as a body dived into the seat next to him. With a frantic look out into the crowd, the head dove down and into his ribs. Vegeta grunted silently as he looked down to see why his person was being assaulted. Still a lot of blue, but he could see now it was a girl with silky aqua locks and some sort of blue and white dress. Agitated that a random person would just hop on the ride with him (completely forgetting he was just complaining about riding alone), Vegeta cleared his throat to get her attention._

_Her eyes._

_It was the first thing Vegeta saw when she looked up. Her large blue eyes. 'No', Vegeta thought, 'not blue.' It was more than blue. Blue was such an inaccurate description of the depth and variation of colors in her eyes. Azure, cobalt, navy, sapphire, indigo, cerulean- these were the colors of her eyes and more. Names for blue that Vegeta couldn't even think of, colors Vegeta was sure didn't exist anywhere else but her eyes. _

_Vegeta tried to swallow, a lump forming in his throat. He cleared it again, trying to speak, say anything, just as long as her eyes stayed on him._

_The girl sat up quickly, scooting over to her side of the seat. "_"_I- I- I'm s- s- sorry," she stuttered, a soft blush spreading across her cheeks. Vegeta wanted to press his lips against the pink to see if it was as warm as he imagined._

'_WOAH!' Vegeta cried out in his head. 'Chill the fuck out! What has gotten in to you?' Vegeta shook his head softly then turned in his seat, leaning back against the side of the car. He stretched his arm along the back of the seat, his fingers just barely brushing against her white top. "Who are you hiding from?"_

"_Nobody," the girl said, twisting her hands in her lap._

"_You were hiding from 'nobody'?" Vegeta asked with a chuckle._

_"What? Oh no!" the girl laugh nervously. She looked at Vegeta with those eyes. "I meant, he's nobody. Just a guy I was supposed to be showing around that I needed to get away from."_

_"Ahh. I see. Needed to huh?" Vegeta asked. 'Damn, boyfriend.'_

_The girl looked back down at her hands. "Yes, needed to," she said softly._

_Vegeta ran out of things to say so they two just stayed quiet. Several times he tried to think of something, anything to say. But he couldn't and apparently she didn't want to talk either so the silence grew longer and more awkward. Suddenly, ride jerked to a stop, throwing Vegeta against the front rail. "What the hell?" Vegeta growled, leaning over the side trying to see what was going on at the bottom. The ride jerked again, nearly making Vegeta fall out this time. He turned back around to make sure the girl was ok only to find her soaked from a soda dropped from the seat above them. The kids above them started shouting down apologies and Vegeta glared and waved a hand at him, dismissing him from his mind. He turned his attention back to the girl._

_She had removed her wet top exposing what seemed like miles and miles of cream. The outfit she was wearing was some sort of one strapped dress that tied around her neck leaving her back completely bare and cut low in the front. She practically spilled out the front when she bent over to place her soiled sweater on the ground. Vegeta's mouth went dry. "Are you ok?" he asked hoarsely._

_The girl had just opened her red full-lipped mouth to reply when the wheel jolted again, nearly throwing her out the front. In panic, Vegeta grabbed her arm and yanked her against his chest, his heart pounding. He squeezed her even tighter as the wheel twitched again. After they had stopped swinging, the girl tilted her face up at him giving him a radiant smile before shivering. "Bumpy. Hope everything is alright," she said with another shiver as the wind blew by them. To Vegeta's enormous regret, she scooted back over to her side before gracing him with another bright smile. "I'm Bulma," she said, sticking her hand out._

"_Vegeta," he replied, taking her hand. It was soft and warm. He pulled his hand back quickly._

"_It's nice to meet you. Thank you for grabbing me, Vegeta."_

_His name on her lips. Vegeta wanted to hear it again and again. "Nice to meet you too. And no problem." Vegeta leaned back against the side of the car again, leaving his arms crossed this time. 'Get a hold of yourself Vegeta. You're acting like a moron. You're mooning over this girl who is probably underage, has a boyfriend, and a complete stranger,' Vegeta thought to himself. He watched as she shivered again making her rub her arms. 'I wonder if the rest of her skin is as soft as her hand.'_

_The ride twitched and started for a second before shuddering to a stop leaving their car at the top. The car swung violently, causing Vegeta to grab Bulma as she was __once again_ thrown around. Only this time, he wrapped his arms completely around her, determined not to let her go this time. All previous thoughts swept away with the wind that blew over them. After a few minutes, Bulma tried pulling away but Vegeta held on tight, desperate for a reason to keep her there. A large gust of wind blew again, the coldest one yet. Bulma shivered yet again. "It's cold. Who knows how long we'll be up here. Might as well stay warm," Vegeta said. When Bulma didn't pull away again Vegeta smirked with satisfaction. Giving in to his thirst for knowledge of how her skin felt, Vegeta rubbed her arm with the pretense of warming it. It was even softer then he imagined. 

A loud honk tore Vegeta out of his memories. Vegeta swore as he swerved, just narrowly missing a car. The driver honked again and leaned out the window cursing Vegeta. "Yeah? And your mother!" he yelled back. He passed a kid on the sidewalk holding a bag of cotton candy.

_Vegeta turned back from tossing the sticky piece of card board in the trash can to find Bulma holding the last piece of candy out for him like an offering. His mine went blank and as if on auto, he took the candy from her hand with his mouth. The sugar dissolved on his tongue, making him want more. As she started to bring her hand back down, Vegeta grabbed her wrist. Looking down at her fingers, he saw bits of the spun candy on the tips of her fingers. Still not thinking, he placed a sugared finger in his mouth and ran his over it. Vegeta expected to taste the sickly sweet taste of the candy, but what he got was a warm mellower taste of her skin. Vegeta looked up at Bulma, her face slack from desire, her succulent red mouth open slightly from soft panting. Vegeta needed more. He quickly switched fingers, swirling his tongue around the tip before taking more of her finger in his mouth. He could feel the pounding of her heart in his mouth, matching the pumping of blood through his body._

_Vegeta snapped out of his reverie. He dropped his hand in shock at what he was just doing. "I'm," Vegeta choked, a lump in his through making him cough. "I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me."_

_Bulma's hand wavered in the air for second, uncertainty in her eyes before something else filled them, causing her to step forward, her hand still out like a goddess offering life. Vegeta desperately wanted to take whatever Bulma offered. "Don't apologize," she said looking at him with those eyes that pierced his very soul. "I think there's still some more sugar on there."_

_Vegeta's mind froze. The goddess was offering him life once again. His arm snapped out, grabbing her waist and slammed her body into his. Flesh met flesh, bared by only a thin layer of clothing. He stared deeply into her blue-but not blue eyes and took the pad of her thumb in between his teeth, nipping it gently. The moan left her lips, reverberating through both their bodies. Vegeta knew he could die this very second and be happy._

_A shrill voice tore through their world, calling Bulma's name. Vegeta's mind was still clouded but cleared by the second as Bulma dropped her hand and stepped away from Vegeta. He let her go, trying to get a grip on reality._

_Bulma and the woman, 'her mother, I think,' Vegeta thought, argued. By the time they had finished Vegeta thought he had a pretty good grip on his senses. He took in the scene before him. Bulma stood dejected before a petite older woman. He figured her mother was angry at what she just caught Bulma doing with him. Vegeta was just about to place a hand on Bulma's shoulder telling her to go with her mom when Bulma said "No."_

"_I'm sorry, what did you say to me?" her mother asked, clearly upset that her daughter was talking to her this way._

"_No?" Bulma rolled her shoulders back. "No. I'm not ready to go home. When I am, I will find you mother." Bulma declared before spinning around and grabbing Vegeta's hand. He barely had time to process everything before they took off running, a shriek tearing through the noise of the carnival behind them._

_Vegeta followed Bulma to an alley in between two school buildings. He turned to Bulma and saw the look of shock on her face. "What?"_

"_I talked back to my mom. And I ignored her!" Bulma said. "I've never done that before."_

_Vegeta smirked with disbelief. "Never?" The smile left Vegeta's face as he thought of something "How old ar-"_

"_Bulma?!" A guys' voice called out just outside the alleyway. Vegeta was instantly on Bulma, pushing her against the wall into the shadows, trying to hide her dress and body with his own. Her hair still shined brightly in the dim light so he lowered his head using his dark flame haired locks to conceal her head. Vegeta abruptly became aware of how close their bodies and heads were. Bulma stared at his chest, oblivious to the tension thrumming through Vegeta's body. Again, Bulma's name was called. They waited several minutes but they heard nothing. Bulma let out a sigh of relief and turned those miraculous blue eyes to his face. It was Vegeta's undoing._

_Vegeta pressed his lips against her, marveling in the softness of them. He could feel her tense up for a mere second before melting into the kiss, innocently pressing her lips back against his. Her fingers rested against his chest and he was sure she could feel his heart attempting to leave his chest. The kiss, THE kiss! Every muscle, tendon nerve and fiber of his being longed to sweep this innocent goddess into his arms and destroy that purity forever. He wanted to be the dark things mothers warned their little girls about at night and claim Bulma as his. HIS! She was his and he would take her. Bulma pressed her tongue back against Vegeta's feeding the fire within his belly. His fingers scraped the brick wall as he gripped her little body against his firm one, hands tangling with satin, silk and fabric. Little mews of pleasure left Bulma's mouth and he swallowed every one, his need growing with each. He pressed his thigh between her legs, forcing them to spread around them, the heat radiating from her center acting like a balm against his fiery skin. It soothed the images of Vegeta ravaging her, until she began mewing again, the sound so like a frighten animal who knew it had been caught by the predator. And yet it wanted to be devoured. Vegeta moaned in pain and ripped himself away from Bulma's lips at that image. He pressed his hot forehead against the brick wall behind her letting the coolness lower the fever raging within. He turned his face towards her hair in inhaled deeply, a fresh floral scent filling his senses. "Ah little one. How can something so small that I have never met before make me lose this much control?" Vegeta whispered. With one last smell of her scent, Vegeta pushed himself away with a strangle cry. He pressed he body against the cold wall trying to anchor his body and clear the fervent clouds from his mind. "You ought to go home._

_Bulma opened her eyes and blinked. Her lips were bruised and a pink color flushed her face. She quickly lowered her hands, wrapping them around her own waist. "What? Go home? Why?"_

_Vegeta rubbed his right hand over his face trying to remove the image of her face before him. "Pure little things like you should stay away from me. I seem to dirty everything around me," he said with a harsh whisper._

_Bulma was quiet. "Being a little dirty isn't so bad, is it?" Bulma asked slowly looking up. Vegeta met her eyes saying nothing. She took a step forward and Vegeta tensed up. "And, if you're dirty, and I'm so clean, then doesn't that mean that the dirtier I get, the cleaner you get?" Bulma took another step forward, stopping a few inches away from Vegeta. It took all of his will not to close the space. "It would balance things out right?"_

_Vegeta reached out his right hand, then stopped, curling his finger and thrusting his hands in his pocket. "It doesn't usually work like that little one." He wished it did. Oh how he wished it did. He wished that he could dive into that goodness and darken her just a bit, just enough that his darkness was only a shadow in her light instead of a dark pit._

_Bulma looked down. "So, does this mean that we'll… I mean…. What if I wanted…" Bulma huffed. "What I'm trying to say is... I don't want to leave. I don't know if I'll ever see you again," Bulma rushed out, her flushed face deepening to a dark red._

_Vegeta sighed and pulled his right hand out of his pocket. Gently, he placed it under her chin, raising it so he could look her in the eyes. Leaning forward, he placed a soft kiss on her lips then pushed her away towards the carnival. "Go. If fate wants us to be together, we'll meet again."_

_Bulma stumbled, catching herself with the wall. She looked back at Vegeta then looked forward towards the lights and sounds of the carnival. Turning on her heel, she ran back to Vegeta and threw her arms around his neck, pressing her lips against his. Vegeta barely had time to respond before she pulled away, slipping something into his right hand. "Just in case," she said with an impish grin. "You know, if fate has other plans or is too busy to worry about our lives. I don't want to leave things just up to chance!" Bulma grinned again and dashed off._

_Vegeta watched her go. "Chance is what let us meet little one," Vegeta said softly, looking down at his right hand. In it was a scrap of paper with a telephone number on it. Vegeta smirked and lifted his left hand where Bulma's ribbon was still tangled around his fingers. He shook his head, shoved the paper into his pocket and walked away, the smirk still present on his face._

Vegeta let the memories fade before he had yet another wet dream and soiled himself. He focused on the street in front of him for a minute before letting his mind wander in a different direction. _"I barely know the girl! How can she have __**this**__ much of an effect on me?" _Vegeta thought as he turned down a street. _"I spent an hour with the girl! Granted, in that hour we did more than most people do on two dates but still. A girl I have known for an hour and will probably never see again who has a lunatic mother and boyfriend. That's who I can't stop thinking about. Holy Fucking Kami Vegeta, are you so desperate that** that** looks good to you? No, I just haven't gotten any in a while. I don't want to deal with that mess, no matter how amazing she is. And that's why I haven't called her. Because no girl is worth a crazy mother __**AND **__boyfriend. I mean, if we were really meant to meet, we would have found each other already!"_

Vegeta paused at a stop light glancing over to his left as he waited for the light to change. And froze.

She was right there.

"Well I'll be damned," Vegeta murmured. With a rev of his engine, Vegeta ran the red light cutting into traffic and made an illegal u turn. He pulled up behind her, making sure to stay back a couple of feet, pulled off his helmet and dialed her number.

Vegeta watched her answer her phone, "Hello?" Vegeta closed his eyes. The voice. It strummed something deep in him like an instrument.

"Hey," Vegeta replied, his voice coming out deeper then normal. Vegeta made a face. Was he going through a second puberty? This couldn't be normal.

"Hi, Vegeta," Bulma said. He decided. He would pay her everything he had, do anything she wanted for the rest of his life. As long she said his name like that once a day. "What's up?"

"Nothing. Just out driving around when fate decided to take an interest in our lives. So I called you to see if you wanted to go for a ride."

"Fate took an interest?" Bulma asked. "How so? And a ride where? When?"

"Now," Vegeta said with a throaty chuckle. Vegeta revved his engine to get her attention, smirking when she spun around, her eyes wide.

Vegeta squeezed his legs around his bike as Bulma walked over to him. She had a look on her face Vegeta had only ever seen on a woman's face after they had finish screaming his name. The image of Bulma screaming his name popped into his head. Vegeta blinked hard. Bulma gingerly touched the handlebars and light out a sigh of longing. "A four-stroke, liquid-cooled, DOHC, four-valve, parallel twin engine with a 6 speed transmission, 649cc displacement system, 10.8:1 compression ratio and digital fuel injection with two 38mm Keihin throttle bodies," Bulma said, her eyes glossing over and a smile on her lips. Vegeta blinked in surprise now. He was astonished she knew so much about the bike. "0-60 in 3.1 seconds, all that and more, it's a girls wet dream come true. The sound the engine makes alone is enough to make a girl-" Bulma looked up at Vegeta mid-sentence, blushed then looked away.

Vegeta smirked at Bulma's embarrassment. 'So, bikes make her hot,' Vegeta thought. 'Good to know.' He leaned forward, grabbed her around her waist and pulled her against his body and the machine. "Enough to make a girl what, little one?" he whispered, begging her with his eyes to say it.

Bulma slowly looked up into Vegeta's eyes, her face bright red. "Cum," she said in a clear but soft voice. Desire laced her voice, clouding her eyes dying her lips so she had to run her tongue along the seam. Vegeta eyes flickered to the tongue, pushing the thoughts that followed. Vegeta squeezed the helmet in his hand trying to gain control again and stared into her eyes. Vegeta smirked again and let go of Bulma.

"Here, put this on," he said starting the engine. He watched her put it on and swing one leg over the seat behind him, gripping it, his back and his thighs with her own. "Hang on tight little one. I wouldn't want you to fall off," Vegeta called, enjoying the feeling of her pressed against him.

Bulma leaned forward, wrapping her arms around his waist, her legs pressing against his and her chest pressed into the muscles of his back. Vegeta leaned forward for the handles, forcing Bulma to press her chest even harder against his back. With a glance behind him, Vegeta pulled out on to the road.

* * *

Whoooooooooooooooooooooooooe eeeeeeeeeeee! That was fun to write! I know it seemed like it was a lot of "copypasta" from chapter 2 but it wasn't really. It Vegeta's point of view was so different, darker and very much more sexual. I thought it was important do it because Bulma is obviously very passionate but untried in the ways of love. While Vegeta has dark desires and is a bit jaded. Hence, the name of the title, chance. They meet by chance and everything changes. :) ok, enough ramblings, on to chapter 6 the conclusion to this little part here. Then on to the 7th chapter which will be the hardest part by far.

Oh and remember, REVIEW! 3 you all!


End file.
